The Touch Barrier
by iloveshadamy
Summary: AU. She had a cute mixture of a blush and a smile, but he didn't seem like the type to break The Touch Barrier. So, it was up to Amy to do that part with the help of an article. But what happens when it starts to haunt her? SonAmy Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaa x) I wanted to do something like this for awhile! **

**WARNING: Alternative Universe [Amy and Sonic met some other way...a more cliched way XD and watch out for OOCness] :D and SonAmy FLUFF! XD**

**Disclaimer: The article in this story was found on wikihow XD, so, the rights belong to that one. Plus, I do not own Sonic, nor Amy :/ Sega does, though. Woohoo! XD **

* * *

Amy Rose has come to find how very...useful magazines can be. Why, as of this moment, she was sitting right snug in a red armchair in her living room reading the _S.S. Teen _she just purchased down at the market!

Right smack dab in the middle of that magazine was an article that caught her eye. In big, bold words, the title read:

**How to Make Your Boyfriend Kiss You**

The pink hedgehog scratched her head in a state of confusion and in slight surprise. What an interesting article title! Her own boyfriend hasn't yet kissed her on the lips. After all, they just started dating a week ago!

Hm. Now that Amy thought about it, a week seemed like a long enough time for a simple peck on the lips. But, how to make that kiss happen? She laughed out-loud, remembering the article's title. "Oh, yeah!"

**Have you started a relationship with that special guy, but you're not quite sure how to get that kiss you've been longing for? If you're too shy to take the initiative, there are a few ways to pique your gentleman's interest to the point where you'll get that long-awaited kiss. **

Oh, how similar that first paragraph sounded to her current relationship! Amy was now hooked. She had to keep reading.

**Step One: ****Brush your teeth and tongue well before you get together**. **It also can't hurt at all to floss thoroughly. There's nothing worse than kissing someone with bad breath, or someone who still has leftovers stuck between their teeth.**

Slowly, and very self-consciously, Amy lifted one hand to her mouth and let out a breath. Thankfully, it didn't smell like her chicken salad lunch! But it wouldn't be a bad thing to brush her teeth before he came over...

**Step Two: ****Break the 'Touch Barrier' and bear in mind that, usually, guys hate to do that**. **Most of the time, you should do it for them. Touch his elbow, hold hands or gently put a hand on his knee. Tearing down this barrier will help the both of you get past some of the hang-ups that you may have about physical contact**.

Putting a hand on his knee? Oh, my! To Amy, that sounded a little perverted! But she supposed it didn't matter if a girl really loved that guy. They would both enjoy it. Thoroughly. Besides, if she ever wanted to break the barrier, she would probably touch the elbow. It was much less intimate.

**Step Three: ****If you've broken the 'Touch Barrier' on a date, don't be afraid to cuddle, especially if you're at a movie or sitting down in a park**. **If he really likes you, he'll cuddle back, if he doesn't don't sweat it!**

Cuddling didn't sound that bad at all. Actually, that sounded like Amy's idea of a good date; ending it in a cuddle! Or, heck, cuddle the whole time!

**Step Four: After you start cuddling move your face towards his and and glance at his lips and eyes often. If you do this while you're cuddling him closely, it's a turn on for most guys and they get the idea. Don't forget to smile gently while looking into his eyes. **

Amy's eyes widened. 'A turn on'! She never thought of cuddling any further than, well, cuddling! Dare she read the next and final step?

**Step Five: Be mentally prepared as the moment approaches. Most first kisses happen toward the end of the date. Visualize in your mind what you would like to happen. **

The pink hedgehog stared blankly at the magazine in her hands. And then she narrowed her eyes. This was a total lie! This couldn't possibly work! Well, now that she thought about it some more...could it?

No.

But-

No!

Amy closed the magazine and tossed it on the hardwood floor. She suddenly felt betrayed by that cursed book of gossip and entertainment! How dare that filth treat her so! She let out a sigh, her head hitting the back of her chair. Maybe she was overreacting. After all, it was just a simple article, right? Nothing more.

_Knock, knock, knock! _

Jumping to her feet, Amy half-ran to her door. As she opened the white security board, she slowly revealed a blue hedgehog with a trademark grin. Why, it was her adorable and new boyfriend, Sonic! What was he doing here? Their date wasn't until later!

"Hey there, Sonic!" she put on her best friendly smile. "How are you today?"

"Great," he gave her a peck on the cheek as he made his way inside her house. "How about you?"

The pink one couldn't contain the cute mix of a blush and smile. She has been amazingly chipper ever since Sonic asked her to be his girlfriend. She remembered the day, perfectly. It was about two months after she moved to this wonderful place called Station Square. The house she found was a small white and blue house, one just right for a young lady living by herself. Taking a tour of the new neighborhood one day while jogging, she crashed into a blue hedgehog with beautiful green eyes and a smile to die for.

Amy remembered how much she blushed when she realized she just embarrassingly ran into such a cute guy. She even knocked the mail he was getting out of his hands! The female apologized as much as she could, but the cool blue dude just shrugged it off and smiled brighter. They picked up the envelopes and flyers about the new pizza joint downtown, and then stood right in the middle of the sidewalk and talked for hours on end about everything and nothing. Amy gave Sonic her address, and every so often, he stopped by. They ate, talked, laughed...and fell in love. As cheesy as that sounded, it was true. Well, for Amy anyway. She wasn't quite sure about Sonic. Yet.

"I'm...happy. Very happy," she finally realized she hadn't answered his question. "But a little bit confused. Why are you here so early? Not that I mind, but yeah."

He watched his girlfriend shut the door, closing them inside the house securely. "I wanted to spend the afternoon with you."

Amy felt her cheeks start to glow and the wide, toothy grin couldn't be denied. "That sounds great!"

* * *

The red dress wearing hedgehog smiled as she watched her guest stuff a chili dog down his mouth while sitting comfortably on her red couch, one that matched her reading chair. That boy always has had a bottomless pit for a stomach! But to Amy, that was just fine. She enjoyed cooking for him.

Speaking of food, Step One of the deceiving article crossed her mind.

_Brush your teeth and tongue well before you get together. Nothing worse than kissing someone who has leftovers stuck between their teeth! _

To Amy's surprise, her feet started to drag themselves down the hall to her bathroom. She demanded them to stop, and they did. Then, she blushed. Was she really going to brush her teeth just because the magazine told her too? Was she really going to do this just because Sonic was here?

But as she turned her back to walk away, she started to think once again. It doesn't hurt to have good hygeine...

* * *

Amy Rose came out of her bathroom ten minutes later, with a hint of minty freshness dancing around her mouth. She felt great! She felt recharged! She felt...she felt...

_Idiotic!_

She couldn't believe she listened to the article! What was she going to do next, Step Two?

"Amy?" Sonic called from the living room. "Where'd ya go?"

"Coming!" A guilt-ridden Amy shouted. She felt even more idiotic for leaving him alone. And in her own house, she should add! Arriving into the destined area with less grace than she wanted, the blue guy's smile remained on his face, as if it were glued there.

He patted the area next to him on the couch, signaling her to sit next to him. Approvingly, she sat close to Sonic, their legs touching.

_Break the 'Touch Barrier'. Touch his elbow, hold hands or gently put a hand on his knee. _

The female hedgehog's emerald eyes widened. It was the deadly Step Two, ringing through her mind! No, she thought to herself. No! I will not give in to this one! Instead, she kept her eyes on the widescreen TV, a documentary about the legacy of rocks playing on the screen.

However, Amy realized that rocks were very, very boring. Her gaze slowly turned from the television to the blue hedgehog beside her. She realized he was done with the chili dog she grilled up for him earlier. She couldn't tell if he enjoying the history of the Aventurine stone, but he sure kept his eyes glued on it.

_Tearing down this barrier will help the both of you get past some of the hang-ups that you may have about physical contact._

Amy let out a quiet groan. This wasn't right! Why must the Magazine God treat her like this? Well, they will not win! She shall not give in! She shall not give in! She shall not give in! As long as she lived, she will never give in to the next steps of the cursed article!

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you touching my knee?"

* * *

**XD This is going to be a two chapter story, like most of my "one-shots" are lol! I hope you guys like it so far! I've always wanted to write a SonAmy fic! **

**Thanks for reading! Next chap will be here soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I believe the right time to finish this is now hehe :) **

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Huh?"

"Your hand, sweetheart," Sonic gave Amy Rose a nervous laugh. "It's, uh, on my knee."

The pink hedgehog stared into the eyes of her lover until it finally clicked inside her mind of what she had just done. She had just given into Step Two! Something she swore she wouldn't do! "Ah, geez!" she said, swinging her head back with a groan. "Why me!"

Sonic's eyes widened as the female gave his knee a tight squeeze. Whether she was treating his body parts as stress toys or squeezing his knee for fun, he didn't know. "...Are you okay?"

Amy snapped her head back to its normal position, and took notice of where her hand was placed. Blushing a deep scarlet color, she quickly released her tight grasp on Sonic's knee, and stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry, Sonic!"

The way her voice cracked alarmed the blue hedgehog. He didn't want to see his girlfriend cry! He stood up, as well. "What's wrong?"

Amy sniffed once, twice. A third time. Maybe a fourth. "Nothing," she shook her head. "Nothing..it's just...nevermind."

"Babe," Sonic pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. In her ear, he whispered, "Tell me."

What was she suppose to say? I'm very depressed because I'm trying to have a nice afternoon with you but an article won't let me? No way! He would think of her as some kind of freak! She put her head on his chest and sighed. She had to say _something_. "It's just that...I was going to ask you if we could watch something else. I don't like rocks." Hey, it sounded good in her head!

"That's all?" Sonic looked down at her, and laughed. Then, he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Alright. We'll watch something else."

Something in the way his voice sounded made Amy think that he believed her. Which was good, don't get her wrong. But...

Now he probably thinks his girlfriend has some kind of issue with rocks. Or, at least, some kind of disorder.

* * *

The little event that happened earlier seemed to have slipped away as the lovers watched _Annelissa's Way_. It's about a woman named Annelissa who is trying to get with a man named Andre who already has a loving girlfriend, Marie. Annelissa tries every which way to separate them, and in the end, turns mad with jealousy.

Sonic didn't really care for these type of flicks, but Amy read on her TV Guide that raters gave it four stars. So, Amy and Sonic sat comfortably on the couch, with her resting her head on his warm shoulder. As Annelissa jumped out of a bush at Marie with a knife, Amy thought to herself.

What a nice movie!

_Movie?_

Yup!

_As in Step Three?_

...Huh?

_Step Three: If you've broken the 'Touch Barrier' on a date, don't be afraid to cuddle, especially if you're at a movie or sitting down in a park. If he really likes you, he'll cuddle back, if he doesn't don't sweat it!_

Amy let out a tiny, horrified gasp.

"Yeah, this movie is pretty scary, huh?" Sonic said, without looking away from the screen.

_Come on, what are you waiting for? His shoulder is right there..._

No...

_You know you want to..._

Leave me alone!

_I thought you liked cuddling?_

Hm...true. True, true, true. How very true. She did like the idea of cuddling. She hasn't been steered wrong yet...right? And the article said if he doesn't cuddle back, don't sweat it, right? And he'll still like her either way, right? Right? Right!

"Are you itchy or something?"

"What?"

"You keep rubbing your head all over my shoulder. Does it itch? You want me to scratch it? Here, I'll scratch-"

"NO!"

To Sonic's surprise, Amy's shout of protest was louder than Marie's scream as Annelissa put salt in her eyes. "Uhm...alright then, sweetheart." He gave that nervous laugh, and looked back at the screen. She sure was acting odd today!

Amy was either confused, or embarrassed.

Had her way of cuddling against him, made him look like a scratch post?

Probably!

How embarrassing!

She dropped her head in defeat against his shoulder once again, and let out a quiet groan. At least this time it couldn't be heard. It was blocked out by the sound of Andre running over Annelissa's body.

* * *

As the credits rolled, Sonic reached over to the glass table in front of them and turned off the TV. Then, he glanced at the female who was sitting against him. He frowned. How tired she looked! How worn out she looked! How deafeted she looked!

How cute she looked...

The poor pink hedgehog moved her head a little bit, and then looked up to see him staring at her. She wondered what he was thinking, but as every girl knows, it's so very difficult to know what goes through a boy's mind.

_Look at his lips!_

His lips?

_His lips!_

She looked at his lips. How kissable they looked...

_Step Four: After you start cuddling move your face towards his and and glance at his lips and eyes often. If you do this while you're cuddling him closely, it's a turn on for most guys and they get the idea. Don't forget to smile gently while looking into his eyes. _

Why you little-

_Look at his eyes!_

Before having another 'moment', she glanced at his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. And she saw that he was looking ever so lovingly into hers.

_Don't forget to smile! You'll look like a freak if you don't!_

Amy gave Sonic a gentle smile, and he returned it.

...What's the last step, again?

_Step Five: Be mentally prepared as the moment approaches. Most first kisses happen toward the end of the date. Visualize in your mind what you would like to happen. _

Well, she was definitely mentally prepared. And she wasn't sure if this was the end of the date. But she was sure of what she would like to happen. Just a long, sweet, simple kiss on the lips. That was all.

And that's what happened.

She once heard that your heart sinks a little when it first happens. Not in a bad way, like when you read something sad. But as if it were lowering itself to be prepare to flutter. And flutter it did!

When their lips touched finally, it was like a simple firework exploding gently between them. A spark, as most people say. It was just what she wanted; a long, sweet, simple kiss.

_Wait a minute!_

What!

_I told you so._

Amy felt herself smiling. She glanced at the magazine on the floor through the corner of her eye, and gave it a wink.

* * *

**Haha :)! Aww lol!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
